


Triumph

by earthtwojess



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthtwojess/pseuds/earthtwojess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tri·umph<br/>ˈtrīəmf/<br/>noun<br/>1.<br/>a great victory or achievement.</p><p>Even though Sami didn't really accomplish anything during the Royal Rumble, Finn is still proud so Sami considers it to be a victory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triumph

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dahdeemohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahdeemohn/gifts).



> I originally wrote this just for fun (it was one of those one word prompt ideas, the word being 'triumph') but I decided to post it as a birthday present for dahdeemohn so yeah, here ya go.

As soon as Sami got backstage he was surrounded by people cheering and clapping for him. He couldn't help but smile as he looked around at all the people who had supported him over the years. His eyes found Finn after a moment of scanning the crowd and he felt his heart flutter; he mumbled a few "excuse me's" as he pushed past the crowd of superstars. He felt a few pats on the back and heard a few "congrats" which kinda surprised him. He hadn't done much in the Royal Rumble except eliminate Kevin and get eliminated himself, yet here was a crowd of WWE's biggest superstars congratulating him. 

"Hey," Finn said, smiling when Sami finally got past everyone. 

Sami exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and returned the smile. "Hey." 

The couple stood in awkward silence after that until the crowd behind them began to clear, that's when Finn stepped forward and pulled Sami into his embrace.

"Gosh, Sami," Finn started, tightening his arms around Sami's neck as he rested his head against his shoulder before continuing, "I'm so proud of you."

Sami laughed as he let his arms find their way around Finn's waist. "You're proud of me? Why?" 

This time it was Finn's turn to laugh. "Because of everything you've done since you joined WWE. You've been NXT champion, you had a fantastic match with John Cena with a busted up shoulder, and you had an injury that could've easily ended your career, but look at you now." Sami pulled away a bit and Finn took the opportunity to lean up and peck his lips quickly. "I'm proud of you for just being you." 

Sami smiled and leaned his forehead against Finn's. He may have not been good at picking friends, but he was sure as hell good at picking boyfriends. "You're a cheesy dork, ya know that?" 

Finn nodded and gave Sami a cheeky smile. "But I'm your cheesy dork."


End file.
